Soothing The Soul
by KuraKitsune
Summary: After a heart shattering realization Kagome finds herself lost and alone only to encounter the angstridden Kurama. Kurama brings her into his home and subsequent life after she falls alseep in his arms. But why is Kurama so sad? Why happened to hurt him s
1. Crying From Within

Hey, guys! I'm starting a new fic! Isn't it great. Anyway, I don't think I want to make this story too long, but I got the insperation because I was in the mood to feel sad. The first chapter is a little sad but it will get better. Anyway, it is in fact a Kurama/Kagome fic. Kurama and Kagome are both seemingly alone in the world. Whenthe meet once upon a night, can these to lost souls help each other find what they have been searching for their entire lives? Well, you'll have to find out. So read the story. The next chapter will be out soon as I am having fun writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! But I love Kurama! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 1

Crying From Within

He didn't know what it was exactly that had possessed him to come out here on such a frigid night. Maybe it was the kitsune in his mind, hell, maybe it was the human. Kurama gave a soft chuckle. Hell, he didn't even know who he was anymore. It seemed so simple as a child. It seemed from the moment he was born he'd always known knew he was special, known things that no human on earth could possible know. And as he'd progressed in age, generally accepting of things for the way they were, accepting that he was the spirit fox stuck in a human body, never cursing anything for the way his life had turned out. No, Kurama had always accepted that his life would be different; just never to the degree it was turning out to be.

Kurama's breath pooled out in hot pants as he ambled along, never once wincing when the cold bite of winter whipped past his white face. No, he just stared ahead, as if lost in a trance…and perhaps he was. If any were to observe him on the night, they might not find anything overly peculiar about him. For all intents and purposes Kurama wanted it that way, wanted people to view him as normal…or sane.

It seems ever since the dark tournament and the battle of the Makai, something had changed in him, causing him to feel more alone than ever. And with most of his friends gone and away, there was no one to even talk to anymore. Even his mother wouldn't talk to him…after she'd discovered his secret. Through his eyes, Kurama's pain shadowed his soul, the green orbs reflecting nothing but pure misery and self-pity. His mother, the only rock and hard place he'd ever truly depended on and cared about had found out his secret…and cast him out; out of her life. She'd called him…a monster.

And so he'd left that night, with only his back pack and the clothes on his back. He'd moved out, gotten his own place across the city, but still close enough that he could keep a close watch on her….just in case she ever needed anything….like her son…or a hug.

Hiei was the next to abandon him, fleeing to Makai at the first chance he got. Once he was officially freed of Koenma's control, Hiei had fled and seemingly never looked back. Oh, he still stopped by every once in awhile, just to drop in and watch Yukina and sometimes to visit with Kurama. But he never did stay long, and truthfully…Kurama didn't want him to. Heie's abandonment hurt more than he'd care to admit and the sight of his friend only brought back memories of a better time in his life; when he didn't have to worry about what he was going to eat that night or how he was going to afford next month's rent, which was due in two weeks.

The only one who ever gave him any time of day these days was Yusuke. Kurama's eyes lightened a bit as he reflected of his first few meetings with the then young punk. Yusuke had been so young, so cocky, so out there and confident, he still was….everything Kurama wished he could be. As soon as Kurama had told Yusuke what had happened between him and his mother, his friend had grown absurdly upset, threatening to go over there and give Shiori a good talking to. And no matter how Kurama wished that Yusuke could help, he could only deny Yusuke's brevity. However he did except Yusuke's offer to move out together.

It seems Keiko had not waited for Yusuke to return like she said she would. She'd found another man, someone who she fell in love with and married, just two months shy of Yusuke's return. Truthfully Kurama pitied the young Toushin for never having the chance to do what he always wanted to do, settled down with Keiko, be a better man. Yusuke had been crushed when he found out about Keiko and had cried out his feelings to the fox one drunken night when they both were feeling particularly vulnerable.

Kurama understood better than anyone what it was like to be abandoned and turned against. Their bond of friendship had grown considerably and Kurama now considered Yusuke to be one of his truest and dearest friends.

The boys had both found a small, but live able two bed room apartment, where the rent was relatively affordable and they each had their own personal space. It was nice at times, and stressful also. But Kurama could never begin to repay Yusuke for the kindness in the younger boy's heart. Out of all his friends, Yusuke was the only one who'd stayed with him. And for that he would always be thankful.

The sound of Kurama's shoes, echoed and bounced off the concrete walls of the narrow tunnel on his way towards his apartment complex. It was only when the sound dimmed that he heard the first few pitiful sounds of someone crying. Glancing around curiously, he couldn't spot anything. Shrugging he figured it must have been his imagination, a lost dog or something. Kurama picked up the pace, intent on returning home before Yusuke began to worry.

The sounds started again, as he neared the exit of the tunnel, only this time they were louder, the cries mournful and obviously pain filled. Kurama couldn't help it. His curiosity had been piqued. Normally in a situation such as this, he would leave it be. After all he had his own problems and miseries to work out. But something about that sound drove a stake directly into his heart. Oh how he wished he could cry like that; just let it all out and escape for once; escape the pain and the memories. Escape life.

Kurama began following the weeping sound out of the damp, dark tunnel which oddly seemed to reflect his mood. He followed the sounds on the wind up the sidewalk until he reached a park, one which he had often encountered yet never walked through. His eyes searched through the darkness and quickly identified the source of the noises. There sitting on the bench was a dark figure, hunched over and crying so mournfully Kurama could literally feel the waves of electricity. She was obviously female, from the length of her hair and the pitiful whines. She took no notice of him as she was leaned forward, crying desperately into her hands. Her long, dark hair draped over her shoulders, covering the view of her face.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Kurama carefully made his way towards the crying girl. By the time he had reached her side, the girl's sobs had dulled a bit and now she just hung there…as if defeated…as if the world had suddenly crashed upon her shoulders….and she had lost. And suddenly Kurama wanted to ease her pain, ease everything she was feeling. She looked exactly as he felt.

"Excuse me," he heard himself speak before he could stop himself.

And when she looked up, slowly and calmly as if she'd known he was there the whole time, Kurama's breath caught and held in his throat as he peered at the raw emotions and the glint of silverish tears as they trickles down her cheeks. Kurama stood there, staring into her eyes as she stared back. And suddenly he was sitting down on the other side of her, reaching for her, and drawing her close.

The girl made no movement of protest as he practically dragged her onto his lap. She raised her head, her eyes radiating his own inner pain. Her hand came up and traced the side of his face, the tears beginning to dry. And when he drew her close to his beating heart, she merely held on and let go.

* * *

She'd run far that day, father than she ever had in her whole life. The burning in her legs and the lack of oxygen in her lungs had seen to that. But never could she stop, never would her body allow her any release from the tension which was threatening to explode. Kagome's eyes hardened, determined not to allow any tears to fall until she was out of their way and had safely put her son to sleep. Then she ran again, so far, so far away from them. Away from her tormentors, once loving friends.

After she'd seen what she'd seen, viewed the betrayal she knew not was coming, one could wonder how she'd kept the sob in so long. But truth be told, she'd known it was coming, or at least something….and she had been prepared; or so she thought. The scene continued to flash in her mind. The kiss they'd shared, the tumbling of clothing, the soft sighs of appreciation, completion, and contenment.

She had been unprepared for the solid truth, a truth she should have realized long ago. She'd merely believed it was her incarnation again, Kikyo,the woman who had never ceased to bring Kagome anything but trouble and hardships. But Kagome had been prepared for it, for the time when Inuyasha would choose his former lover.

But no one could know, except her son, that she couldn't have cared less. She'd given up on Inuyasha long ago, realizing that she would never be anything to him but a friend and shard detector. Oh, she knew she loved him, she was just not as naïve and stupid as she used to be. She knew he would never choose her and she'd been right, well half right. He hadn't chosen her.

Much to her surprise, shock, and horror, neither she nor Kikyo were chosen.

And when she'd seen it, been there, witnessed it, witnessed their union, lust, and love, she could do nothing but stare in overwhelming horror. It was nothing like she imagined, him coming to her, proclaiming that he had made Kikyo his mate. And she'd been ever so prepared to accept that.

Kagome's breath came out in shallow pants now as she continued running, the cold never once registering in her mind. Oh, how her mind was in turmoil. How she wished she could turn back time. How she wished shecould have known, recognized all the sounds. How she wished shewould not have been so blind. _How could he?_ She thought blankly. _How could she?_ _How could everybody?_ They'd all known…everyone but her. Thinking back on it…how could she have missed it; missed the all too telling signs. How they'd begun to look at each other, secret glances, soft touches when they thought no one was looking. Soft, knowing smiles as they'd gazed at each other in an adoring fassion.

And everybody had known. She felt like such a fool. She'd run, after she'd seen them. She'd literally scooped her slumbering kit, took off, and jumped in the well, sealing it off. She'd left Shippo at her mother's house and ran on, because she wanted to escape the aguish, the hurt and betrayal, because she was so stressed….and because she stilled loved them. Loved them, yet hated them. How could they do this to her?

Before long Kagome realized she no longer recognized any of her surroundings. She'd come so far and so fast in so little of time, that she lost track of everything. She didn't even know where she was anymore….of course when was the last time she wasn't lost, wasn't so scared, frightenedor alone. She came to a park and literally collapsed ona bench, her tired eyes still leaking fresh tears and heartache. Her hands came up to catch the now steadily falling diamonds, but she knew they would have no effect in stopping the flow.

She could feel her miko powers and theTamafluctuating, trying to ease her pain.The Tamawas so uncertain, wondering whether she would turn to hate and grief, turn to the dark side like her former incarnation. She knew the answer, though. She would not, could not hate them. They were simply two lost souls who'd fallen in love; a love which she'd been denied even before she was born.

No, she could never hate them….but she would remember, every kami-damned day of her life she would remember. And one day, when she was passed all this, she would return and apologize. And everyone would be happy. They would be happy because they were all together again. Miroku would be happy because they were happy. Shippo would be happy because he was a child and still could not understand the pure agony of heartache, not yet. He would have to wait until he was much, much older. And everyone would be happy; except for her.

Kagome registered an unfamiliar energy traveling towards her, slowly at first and then increasing in pace. Whoever it was must have heard the pitiful sounds she was making and either wanted to shut her up, rape her, or rob her. Either way she did not care; she was beyond the point of caring or feeling. She feared she would remain this numb forever. Oh, please couldn't somebody safe her from herself and her thoughts.

Her soulful eyes were leaking again and this time she could feel the energy drawing nearer. She felt his aura, searching for any sign of malice. What she found was a soul, eerily reflective of her own. His own aura was laced with betrayal and sadness, a sadness Kagome knew all to well; the sadness of a lost soul.

She allowed him to approach her, sensing no malice or ill intent in his aura. Just pure, raw emotion, some curiosity, and his own emotional pain. He stood by her side for a moment and she sat there, wallowing in her own self-pity, too tired to care anymore.

"Excuse me," He spoke and she could hear the slight hesitancy to get any closer. But when he sat by her side, felt the weight of his agonized stare, she raised her head and met his eyes. She could look no further than his captivating emeralds, as she lost herself in his glance. He stared at her, no pity or loathing on his face.

That was when he drew her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap, and wrapping her up like a baby. Her hand came up of its own accord and smoothed over his cheek, and she watched as his eyes fluttered at the unexpected movement. He cheek was so soft, yet cold all the same, as if echoing his lost self. And she wondered why someone who seemed so beautiful and perfect could ever feel what she was feeling. She closed her eyes then and buried her head into his chest, tears once again racing over her cheeks as she cried again…and mourned for her lost love, for her lost friends, for her lost innocence.

* * *

So???? What'd ya'll think? Was it mysterious enough for you. I think you guys probably guessed wht happened to Kruama t make him feel to alone. And I'm sorry for making Hiei abondon everyone, but I assure you it was necessary for this fic. AS for Kagome, can anyone guess what happened? I tried not to make it so obvious, but put some clues in there. You guys can guess if you want. I won't be overly offended. Anyway, please review if you like this story....or any others of mine. Since I seem to start so many. Anyway, I'm working on updating all of my other fic, it's just taking awhile because I have so many ideas in my head that I just keep going from chapter to chapter. Don't worry, I've got tons started and they should be out soon.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Tenshi of Sadness

Hey, guys! Here's my second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Tenshi Of Sadness

He didn't know how long they sat there or how long she cried for. What he did know, was that by the time she was finished, she had somehow nodded off and fallen asleep in his arms. She was curled up against his chest, one of her hands lost in the sea of his red hair, the other placed protectively beneath her chin on his chest.

Kurama looked down at the angel in his arms, using his free arm to lightly trail a finger down her frigid cheekbone. In the moonlight, the woman looked so small and frightened and the tear tracks on her face still looked quite fresh. He came to the sudden realization thathe couldn't just leave her here. She would surely freeze to death in this cold. However, neither could he take her to herhome. He had no clue as to where she lived...or even what her name was. The only option was to take her home to his apartment.

He sighed, not particularly looking forward to the questions his roomate was sure to ask, before glancing at her again. She whimpered in her exhausted sleep and burrowed closer and just for a second Kurama allowed the barest sliver of a smile to cross his lips. It was gone inless than a second before he was gracefully climbing to his feet with her still held protectively in his arms.

It was only a short block towards his home, about two blocks from here, and in no time at all Kurama was walking up the winding steps towards his apartment which he shared with Yusuke. The girl was now quiet and serene in his embrace and Kurama couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that seemed to sooth the raging he'd felt just moments before their unexpected meeting. Her long black hair fell in roves over her face, shadowing most of it. Kurama remembered briefly that her eyes were a stormy blue.

He gave a sigh of relief when he finally reached his door. Wondering how he was going to reach his keys without jarring the girl in his arms and thus waking her up, Kurama attempted to shift her a bit. Just as he was reaching into his front coat pocket, the front door swung open and Yusuke's tired form stood in the doorway. His eyes were wide with worry and for a moment Kurama despaired about having worried his only friend. That was until the girl in his arms coughed and Yusuke caught sight of the body laying so contentedly in his arms.

Yusuke's eyes widened and he moved to open his mouth before Kurama hurriedly shoved past him and shut the door.

"Kurama, where the hell have you been?" Yusuke demanded. "And who is that?" He pointed to the sleeping woman.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, I'll explain things in a moment. For the time being could you please prepare some coffee, while I get her settled in my room?" Kurama asked quietly.

Yusuke's frame faltered and he glared slightly, drawing a tight chuckle from Kurama at being dismissed. "Yeah, yeah, fox, tuck your little filly in, say nighty night, and then we'll talk," Yusuke grumbled, before turning into the kitchen. For an apartment, it was actually pretty nice in size. Just inside the doorway was a kitchen and a dining area with a small table and two chairs. To the left of the kitchen was an open family room which housed all their various videos and accessories. Down the hallway there was a bathroom directly to the left and to the right of it was Yusuke's room.

Kurama walked further down the hall, his burden still clutching his chest, and entered the last room at the end of the hall. Stepping in, he mentally sighed, thankful for the darkness of his room. He effortlessly maneuvered his way towards his bed and gently placed the girl down. She was shivering still and very cold, and Kurama blushed slightly at the thought of undressing her. Nevertheless if he didn't want her catching hypothermia, he would have to undress her and place her in warm clothes. Quickly he set about finding some warm flannel pants of his that were too small and a large t-shirt. He changed her quickly, averting his eyes, and almost gasping when his hand accidentally touched some of her ample cleavage. When he was finished he gave a sigh of relief and set about tucking her underneath the warm covers.

When she finally lay fully under the covers, her body lying flat on her back, one arm crossed up above her head, the other lying peacefully by her side, he allowed his eyes to look upon her one last time. She wasn't shivering anymore and her color was slowly returning. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully and if Kurama wasn't more intuned to reading auras, he probably wouldn't have noticed that it was still dark and shadowed with hurt.

Before he knew it, his hand had moved and gently traced the curve of her cheekbone, down to the curves of her neck, and over the fine sinewy shoulders. Whoever would think to hurt such a lovely girl was beyond him. Obviously someone had cut her deeply, judging by her crying earlier and her fluctuating energy. He drew back after a few peaceful minutes, scanning her one last time before grabbing some warm night clothes and shutting the door.

Kurama changed in the bathroom before following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Hopefully it was decaf, lord knew he could use the sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night if he drank regular.

Kurama traveled down the hall, instantly gratified by the smell, hurrying his steps. His mouth watered and he entered the kitchen to find Yusuke seated on top of the counter, seemingly lost in thought.

"What have I told you about sitting on the counter?" Kurama teased good naturedly causing Yusuke to acknowledge his presence.

Yusuke smirked back. "That I shouldn't do it, because it 'symbolizes a complete lack of etiquette and manners'." Then he shrugged carelessly. "But since when have I been one for manners?"

Kurama chuckled before making his way over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a mug full, delighting in the taste when he brought it to his mouth.

He sat down at the table, Yusuke following seconds later, carrying his own mug, along withcream and suger. "So?" Yusuke commented after a moment of tense silence.

"Hm?" Kurama murmured distractedly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well, who is she?" He asked, taking a sip and leaning back in his chair to stare inquiringly at his friend.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Good question. When I find out, I'll let you know."

Yusuek stared deadpanned at his friend and raised an eyebrow mockingly. "This is the first woman you've ever brought home and you don't even know her name?"

Now it was Kurama's turn to roll his eyes. "It's not like that Yusuke. I found her alone and crying on a park bench near our apartment."

"What were you doing out this late anyway?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the clock, noticing that it read 2:30 in the morning.

Kurama sighed, staring into his mug of coffee. "I don't know, Yusuke. Insomnia, insanity, you know how it is." And Yusuke did know how it was. He knew exactly why Kurama couldn't sleep, he'd been there himself when Keiko left him, and knew that even if he prodded Kurama for more specific answers to what was ailing him, the aloof fox would never come right out and tell him. He, himself was the same way, preferring to be left alone in his time of misery and reflectance.

"So what happened?" Yusuke asked, diverting the subject off of the fox himself and on to more pressing matters.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, releasing the red locks from their holder and running a clawed hand through the strands, trying to wade out the tangles. He slumped down in his chair and began speaking. "Well, as I said I was wandering the streets like a lost soul,just about to head home when I heard the strangest sound. At first I dismissed it as being a dog or cat or some other poor unfortunate animal. However as I continued along my desired course, I heard the sound again, recognizing it as someone crying. So I followed it through the tunnel and discovered a girl crying on one of the park benches."

It was on the tip of Yusuke's tongue to comment how totally unlike Kurama that was. It was true that Kurama was friendly and often times more than willing to help a friend in need. However it wasn't like him to go in search of a problem either.

Kurama could see the question in Yusuke's eyes and truth be told, he really couldn't recall what had possessed him to approach her in the first place, let alone comfort her with his own body. "What did you do next?" Yusuke asked. "Did you talk to her, find out what was wrong?"

Kurama frowned and wondered why he hadn't thought to. Of course at the time, they were both emotional wrecks and needed obviously in need of some king of comfort. "You know, it didn't even occur to me to talk to her. When I saw her," Kurama's breath caught and held, his eyes glazing over in remembrance of how her soul had called out to him. "She sounded so hurt…so lost. I wanted to help her. I felt like I needed to help, like she needed me. I think at one point I even needed her."

If Yusuke hadn't been who he was and prided himself on holding back his reactions, he would have dropped his jaw. He could only stare in awe as Kurama continued his tale. "So I approached her so slowly and carefully. I thought she would jump up and run away the moment she realized I was there. However….when she looked at me it was as if she knew I was there all alone."

"She knew…you…were-," Kurama knew what was coming and mentally covered his ears. "She knew you were coming!" Yusuke cried and Kurama winced, hoping against hope that his guest hadn't awoken yet. She seemed like she needed sleep.

"Please, Yusuke, keep your voice down. I don't want her to awaken," Kurama replied softly.

Yusuke's brown eyes narrowed before he too lowered his voice to comply with Kurama's wishes. "Listen Kurama, excuse me for saying this but you are one of the sneakiest and quietest people I know. Not to mention that you know every trick in the book to cover yourself so you are not discovered. So, how could she, a seemingly normal human girl, know you were coming?"

"I don't know, Yusuke," Kurama commented a bit irked resisting the urge to massage his temples to soothe away the growing pressure. "At the time I hadn't really been thinking about that. I just wanted to help her."

"But…why?" Yusuke choked. "I mean I'm all for saving damsels in distress, even crying damsels in distress, but I've never had the sudden urge to just go up and help them right out of the blue."

Kurama took a good long swig of his coffee, before answering softly. "I don't know what it is about her, Yusuke, but…something tells me that there is more to her than meets the eye."

Yusuke's eyes softened at the soft tone in Kurama's voice, noting the far off look and wonder in his friend's eyes. "Look, you're tired," Yusuke finally relented. "I'm tired as well. Why don't we both get some sleep. And we'll hopefully be able to talk this over with her if she wakes up tomorrow."

Kurama smiled gratefully, exhaustion falling into his eyes as he realized how drained he felt. "Thank you, Yusuke, for allowing her to stay here. I appreciate it."

Yusuke grinned. "Hey, it's no problem. She's hot right? It's not every day we have a pretty girl stay in our home." Kurama's eye narrowed at Yusuke's statement and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Yusuke was right. She was very pretty and it had been so long since anybody but themselves had frequented their home. Maybe this would turn out to be a good thing.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Ne, Kurama," He paused in the opening of his bedroom door. He turned back and Kurama could clearly see the question in his mind. And was that….humor?

Kurama lifted his head in silent indulgence.

"Just where are you going to sleep?" He entered his room on a heart chuckle, leaving Kurama in a state of unease.

Yusuke had a good point. Just where was he supposed to sleep? Shrugging he all but decided he did not care where he slept as long as he had a pillow and some blankets. Nearing his room, he heard the faint whimpering sounds coming from it and stepped inside. The sight that greeted him was not the peaceful one, he'd viewed upon his exit. Instead the girl on his bed had twisted in such a way that she was half hanging off his bed. He made quick, easy strides as he approached her side, gently reaching under her arms and hoisting her back onto his bed.

He began to draw back and search for some more sheets and blankets, when something soft and warm, leeched onto his hand. Looking back he could clearly see that her eyes were half opened and gazing imploringly at him. "Please," she whispered, tugging him closer. He obediently followed, something inside him begging him to comply. "I don't want to be alone." Those six words shattered any intentions of releasing himself from her hold he had, along with the rather insistent caress of her silky fingers against his own.

Slowly he climbed into bed with her, allowing her body to fall slumped over his and pulling her protectively into his arms once again. She was asleep again within seconds and Kurama had to wonder if she was ever awake in the first place.

He smiled softly at her and drew her close, tucking her head underneath his chin. "No, my tenshi," he stated softly. "You will never be alone again."

The girl smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer. And as the night passed, both dove head on into oblivion, both feeling more comfortable and comforted than either had felt in a long while.

* * *

So? How was it? Was it any good? Oh, and if the relationship between Kurama and Yusuke seems a bit weird, I assure you they are not gay or anything. They have become best friends and know each other inside and out, or at least how to deal with each other's issues. Anywway, I hope you guys like my new addition. In the next chapter Kagome wakes up to find herself in bed with a man she doesn't know. How will she take it? To know, you must read! And please review! That's the only way it makes things move faster.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Let Me Protect You

Hey, guys, I'm back. And yes I have updated. I have gotten a lot of reviews asking for this story, as well as a few othersto be updated. Now I'm not going tomake any excuses seeing as how I really don't have any good ones except for a long, drawn out battle with Writer's Block. So anyway I've been trying to write and get caught up. Currently, if you haven't noticed I updated Knight of Kagome's Heart as well, so I'm possibly getting my mind back. Anyway I won't bore you anymore and sorry if this chapter is boring and short, but at least I updated.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Let Me Protect You

Chapter 3

When Kagome's eyes finally fluttered open the next morning she came to the stark realization that she had no idea where she was or what had happened to her.

What had happened?

Where was she?

Where was Inuyasha?

Oh, wait….

Almost immediately, unwelcome scenes assaulted her eyes, dark scenes, scenarios she wished would just go away, ones she was never supposed to see in the first place. They were scenes of a woman held pinned against a tree. At first glance you might think she was being attacked. But all bets were off just as quick as the clothes.

Kagome's mind replayed the images as the woman began moaning, hands began to wander, and clothes began to disappear. She watched again and again as the woman was slowly laid upon the forest floor. But the last scene, the one that hurt the most and probably would for some time, was of a silver-haired hanyou slowly climbing on top of the woman and her crying out his name in heated bliss. And then….she couldn't see anymore; for the forest hindered her view.

But she didn't have to look to know what was right before her eyes.

Kagome cringed feeling the effects of a migraine coming on, and the first few vestiges of a cold. Kagome flinched and her aura flared out around her as she desperately tried to suppress her emotions. Still half asleep, yet in the midst of a hellish nightmare, she tried to hide away in the soft pillow of wherever she was at, no longer caring that she had no clue where she was or how she had gotten there. She knew she wasn't in her own home, as she'd been in the Feudal Era for the past year, ever since she'd been forced to seal the well from Naraku. And now; now she just wanted to go back to sleep and disappear, to literally fall off the edge of the earth. No one would miss her, well almost no one. Shippo would need her and that knowledge struck fear in her heart. How could she even think about leaving him behind when she was the only family he had left? No, she couldn't do that to him.

But she oh so desperately wanted to be rid of these feelings and yet, she wanted them to stay; as a reminder of how foolish she had been; how incredibly naïve she was. She'd always known that Inuyasha wasn't the one for her and this scenario certainly proved it. But for him to go behind her back, especially with _her_, her best friend and almost sister like companion. Why couldn't they have come to her first and explained everything instead of having to hide their feelings? Sure, she would have been slightly hurt at the revelation, but at least she would have known and wouldn't have had to witness what she wasn't supposed to.

_Kami, Kagome, you're such a fool._

Her eyes stayed glued shut and the pounding was building, causing Kagome to whimper while trying to suppress the pain and make it go away. The ringing in her ears was rising but she could have sworn she heard someone talking to her quietly. "Ssh." There it was again. She started thrashing worried that about some kind of attack.

"Miss, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I'm only trying to help you," a voice spoke from beside her head and she opened her eyes, squinting in pain, trying to spot her visitor. She caught his hand coming towards her and flinched expecting some kind of attack. She could feel him flinch slightly when her miko powers burned him. She was surprised however, when the man simply re-placed his hand on top of her forehead and began rubbing her temples in a circular motion. She instantly dropped her barriers at the calming gesture.

Whatever he was doing was working. She was willing to forgive him for bringing her to an unknown place of residence as long as he kept that up.

"It's okay miss. You can trust me. You are safe with me," he spoke gently and Kagome was strangely comforted by his words and relaxed under his gentle persuasive hands. She didn't even know who he was, yet his presence was soothing and not all together unpleasant. Kagome licked her dry, chapped lips, trying to urge her mouth to say something, anything.

"Who…who are you?" she finally asked shakily, attempting to sit up a bit and open her eyes a bit. "And where am I?"

"I don't know if you remember correctly but I came upon you last night and you…fell asleep," the man replied in a whisper, keeping his voice down. Kagome couldn't see it but Kurama's cheeks blushed a light red color.

Kagome began blushing as well. She wanted to moan in embarrassment. Oh…now she remembered why she wasn't afraid of him and why he seemed so familiar. He was the man who'd approached her last night in the darkened park. She'd known he was coming closer to her, but at the time hadn't felt like caring.

Suddenly his aura flared and Kagome could feel it all around her. There were so many emotions interlaced together that she had trouble distinguishing them all. But the most overwhelming one was a dark sadness which seemed to envelop his whole being.

She found herself analyzing this particular feeling wondering how anyone that could help her and comfort her in the way that he did last night, could be so burdened and forlorn. That's when she began feeling that annoying tingle in the back of her spine; the one that warned of an eminent threat. Demon; this man was a demon, not that it was too surprising. Over the last few years, her growing powers had been able to pick up on the occasional demon energy. It seems she'd been wrong in thinking all the demons had been wiped out. They were obviously just in hiding or something.

"You're a, you're a demon," Kagome stated louder, sitting up immediately regretting it when he released her temples and her headache returned and more importantly, his aura jumped in obvious surprised. She opened her eyes, disregarding the blurriness and turned to meet emerald green eyes filled with some kind of emotion she had trouble identifying.

If there was one word she could use to sum up his appearance; it was sin. Yes, this demon was pure sin, a temptation even she had trouble disregarding. He had long, very long red hair which tumbled over his back and shoulders. She could see it spilling across his face, falling into his eyes and onto the bed. Her fingers itched to burry themselves in the long mane and see if it was as soft as it looked. Oh, if only he had ears. She could tell he was a kitsune, although she didn't know what kind. She'd never seen one that looked like him before.

And if that wasn't enough, he had deep emerald eyes which were by now trained on her face, apparently waiting for something. Nothing was showing on his features, a mask which rivaled Sesshomaru's, yet it was his eyes that held her in place. They were so filled with pain and heartache that it almost hurt to hold his gaze. Almost as if he heard her thoughts, the emotions cleared and now he was only looking at her with something akin to curiosity and worry; although Kagome could still feel the suppressed pain just below the surface.

The man looked down suddenly, backing away before answering, "Yes I am a demon, but I won't hurt you." He spoke sadly as if he were in another world and Kagome saw the ache flash through his eyes. Obviously something horrible had happened to him for his aura was literally rolling in endless black and red waves of pain, anger, and frustration. And in that moment Kagome wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"It's okay," she suddenly whispered, reaching out and placing a hand on his forearm, drawing forth a stunned gasp and a more intense look. "You're safe with me," She found herself repeating the words he'd spoken earlier.

The man stared at her for a few minutes before a small smile fell across his lips. "I believe that was my line," he said and she giggled slightly. "So, do you mind if I ask for your name, miko?"

She was pleased that he had asked and wondered how he knew she was a miko. The answer, of course smacked her in the face. He was a demon so naturally he would be able to tell.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome," she found herself replying. "And what is your name, demon? And for that matter, where am I?"

The demon smiled gently, pleased that she didn't seem frightened of him in anyway like most people would have been; like his mother. "My name is Minamino, Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama. And to answer your second question; you are in my apartment. When I found you last night you fell asleep. I had no idea where you lived so I decided to bring you back here."

"Kurama…is that your demon name?" she asked, wondering why the name sounded familiar.

He nodded and the his eyes flashed again.

"Well then it is very nice to meet you…Kurama," Kagome responded, blushing slightly. "And I'm sorry for falling asleep on you…it's just that I…"

Kurama laid a gentle hand on her own arm. "It's okay. Whatever happened is your business. You are certainly under no obligations to spill."

"Thank you," she whispered smiling the first true smile in the last few days. The two sat staring at each other, immersed in their own curiosity of the other.

Suddenly, from down the hall Kurama could hear Yusuke start the shower, causing both occupants of the room to jump at the noise. A few minutes later and the boy was singing very happily; and very loudly. Even Kagome heard it and began giggling when Kurama blushed at his friend's attempt to sing some classic Aerosmith song.

"Sorry about my friend," he apologized. _Boy is Yusuke going to be mad when I tell him about this_. "You see we share this apartment and he must have forgotten that we have a guest with us," Kurama said, blushing when she only continued laughing.

"Hey, it's your apartment," Kagome teased. "But just one question, hm?" Her face was pulled into a more serious look, although Kurama could still see the laughter in her beautiful blue orbs.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in silent askance.

"Where did he learn to sing like that?" She asked, before giggling and falling back onto Kurama's bed. Kurama, who hadn't quite expected that question, was stunned for a few seconds before a smile fell across his face and he began laughing just as loudly.

Kurama continued laughing, although his chuckles died down a bit as he continued to watch the beautiful girl. And she was most definitely a gorgeous creature. She had long, glorious black hair, even longer than his own locks. Her hair was currently in disarray having just woken up, but the look gave her an almost endearing quality. Her laughing blue eyes were a dark blue color, a color which gave her an almost exotic look. She certainly was a sight. So why did Kurama get the feeling something was about to change?

Kurama let his eyes travel over her features again and rejoined the laughter, for once letting go without fear of rejection or humiliation.

Oh yes things were definitely on the rise. Now the only question was, what was he going to do about it?

* * *

Well, there it is. Let me know what you think. Ciao

Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Lightening the Load

Yay! I'm updating again! Seems my brain has been doing something right lately; thinking! Of course this chapter was actually written awhile ago, I just had to get off my ass long enough to actually read through it and edit it. I know a lot of you like this story, so I'm glad I've finally gotten around to releasing the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Lightening the Load

Chapter 4

Kurama was showing Kagome around his small apartment when Yusuke heard the sound of whispers coming from down the hall. His eyes widened and he quickly dove into his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom only to come face to face with his roommate leading a young, pretty black haired woman down the hall. Yusuke had seen the woman just briefly last night so he hadn't gotten a good look at her face. And now that he was finally face to face with the female who had apparently attracted Kurama's interest, it was easy to see what drew her to him...well besides hair pain conflicting aura and obvious anguish.

Kurama greeted Yusuke with a small smile, eyes more calm than Yusuke had seen in ages, while the girl looked up and locked eyes with him, smiling innocently, almost timid. Yusuke held back the gasp upon realizing just how much beauty and purity she possessed. She was taller than most females his age, though both he and Kurama still had about a foot on her. What really caught his eye was the woman's long black hair falling just below her waist and hip line. Most girls these days wore their hair relatively short, Keiko being one of them, so it surprised him that there were still girls wearing their hair so long these days. Actually, her hair sort of reminded him of Yoko's when he was out. It was smooth, long, and had that special shine to it which proved she took extra special care with it. Yusuke inwardly scoffed to himself._ Why am I standing here thinking about fucking hair?_

Oddly enough he found himself wanting to run his hands through it, a bit jealous that Kurama had apparently been with her the entire night. Her pure blue eyes were stunning as they studied him with curiosity and just a tinge of aloofness.

"Hi," she finally spoke up, startling him out of his reverie. "I'm Kagome."

He smiled as he regained his bearings and leaned against the side of the bathroom wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest in his normal stance. "Yo! Name's Yusuke." In a rare moment of chivalry he held out his hand and she took it gently.

She smiled and it was all he could do not to stand there gaping at the purity in that sweet face. Her aura made him dizzy as it continued to change on a dime from curiousness to cautiousness to confusion. He looked deep inside her eyes, forgetting all about his friend who was staring between the two, no doubt curious about his reaction to this Kagome. But Yusuke stood unaware. This girl, she looked familiar. Why? He didn't remember her from school, not that he ever went. But her face, there was something familiar in it.

Indeed, Kurama found Yusuke's behavior a bit peculiar as Yusuke hadn't even bothered looking at another woman since his awful breakup with Keiko; and so it was strange to see Yusuke acting so different. Although judging by Kurama's own reaction it just proved his theory that there really was something different about this girl if she could even affect Yusuke.

"Err, sorry," Yusuke said after a few moments, withdrawing his hand when he noticed her begin shifting nervously on her feet. He shook his head. "Are you staying for breakfast?" He asked her, getting his bearings back.

"Well, I don't know. I hadn't planned on it..." Both she and Yusuke looked to Kurama, who merely smiled gently.

"You can stay if you wish to, in fact I was going to invite you anyway," he told her honestly, then shot a smirk in Yusuke's direction. "But I must warn you, Yusuke's a glutton so you might want to sit far away while he east, lest you find yourself with more food than you put on your plate." He chuckled, while Yusuke scoffed playfully.

"Don't listen to this jerk, Kagome," Yusuke grumbled and placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall towards the kitchen. Kagome stiffened at Yusuke's touch, but relaxed when she noticed the teasing in his voice and posture. "Besides he should take my eating as a compliment. I tell you this guy can cook better than any woman."

"Hey," Kagome and Kurama protested together, while Kagome giggled at Kurama's indignant expression. "I can cook, too. I bet I can cook way better than him."

"Is that so?" Kurama asked, amusement beginning to fall into his gleaming eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Kagome seemed to think it over before turning to Yusuke. "What do you think, Yusuke? Want to be the judge? You eat, we cook, and then you can vote on who cooks the best."

Yusuke seemed to consider it before grinning with excitement. "You bet. I'm always up for more food. So...what are the stakes?"

"Stakes?" Kagome wondered. She hadn't thought about that.

"Well it's a bet, right? So what are you betting on; money...clothes?" He laughed when both Kurama and Kagome blushed, while Kurama glared at him.

Kurama lost his glare and looked thoughtful. "How about we use this as a chance to get to know each other?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"What I propose is this. Kagome and I will each cook five of the same thing. You get to taste them both and the winner gets to ask a single question of their choosing. Does that sound reasonable enough, Kagome?" He addressed her.

Kagome really wanted to say no. And it wasn't because of the challenge. She really didn't want them to ask her any personal questions; questions such as why she was out in the rain and crying her heart out. After all she didn't know these two men, both of which contained varying amounts of demon blood within their bodies. But on the other hand, her conscience was telling her to learn all she could about them. After all she had thought there were no demons left in her era. So what were they doing here? And were there more out there? Did that mean Inuyasha-? No, she was done thinking about that jerk.

Almost against her will, Kagome found herself agreeing to Kurama's terms. "Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay well, why don't you take a shower and change into some clothes while I get out all the ingredients," Kurama suggested. "That way you can relax and feel a bit more comfortable."

"But I don't have anything to wear," Kagome remarked softly, remembering the awful memories of last night. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged worried glances as Kagome's blue eyes dulled and turned sad.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Yusuke assured her. "You're skinny enough to wear some pants of mine, and I'm sure Kurama has a shirt you can borrow."

Kagome hated this. She hated being a charity case. She wanted to be able to tell both of them that she could fend for herself, that she wasn't as weak as she appeared. She was a miko, and although she wasn't nearly as strong as _Kikyo, _she could still hold her own any day against some of the strongest demons. So why couldn't she get past this? Kagome was surprised when she felt a hand under her chin, lifting her head gently. Her eyes met the stunning jade green of Kurama's and she was lost. His eyes were staring at her so vividly and she wondered how he could look at her so while he was still dealing with his own inner pain. How could he stand here and comfort her when he had such secrets and silent remorse within himself?

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes, and for once she wasn't sure who she was apologizing for. Kurama couldn't help but draw her into his arms, wishing he could help her get past whatever had hurt her so deeply. Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing against the kitsune's warm chest. She crunched his warm shirt beneath her stiff, trembling fingers and held on tightly as her body was wracked with dry sob after dry sob.

"It's all right, Kagome," he whispered soothingly, nuzzling into her hair. "You're okay. You're safe now." Kurama continued whispering to her, trying to bring her some kind of comfort.

Yusuke watched with troubled eyes as his red headed friend comforted the heartbroken girl, wondering who had dared harm someone like Kagome. A sweet girl like her didn't deserve even half the pain she carried within her soul.

Finally, after what seemed like ages Kagome's crying quieted and she merely stood limply in Kurama's strong arms as he continued whispering comforting words to her, lips brushing every now and again against the shell of her ear. When she finally came to, she realized that Kurama smelled really good, like roses, earth, and rain. That's when she became aware of how close he was to her. His head was right next to her ear, lips millimeters away from her neck. One of his hands was lying gently against the back of her head, stroking the soft velvet strands and supporting her cheek against his chest. The other arm was wrapped comfortably around her waist, the hand lying just above her left hip. Her arms were pressed delicately against the smooth contours of his stomach as she took as much comfort from him as he allowed.

"Are you all right now?" he asked her, drawing her out of his arms and offering her a small, tentative smile. Kagome found herself blushing although she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she'd just realized how good looking her savior was. In all the confusion of both last night and of waking up in an unknown apartment with an equally unknown boy, a demon no less, she hadn't taken the time to really notice just how gorgeous he was. His emerald green eyes were filled with such an intense light that she couldn't help but be drawn into them. His long red locks trailed over his shoulders, while some of it spilled onto her upper body.

She blushed when she noticed Yusuke staring between them curiously and with a knowing look in his eyes. "Y-yeah," she stammered out, pushing away from the tempting embrace. "I'm fine."

"Good. Why don't you let Yusuke show you where we keep our towels and other amenities," he offered and Yusuke held out his arm, warm brown eyes shining with mischievousness.

"My lady," he spoke formally and she couldn't help but take his arm, giving him a playful curtsey.

"Kind sir," she replied, oddly feeling at ease with this boy. She found her spirits lifted slightly around him and wondered why that was. She realized that Yusuke was just as handsome as Kurama, although there was something more childlike feel about him. And for some reason his aura seemed familiar to her. She wondered how when she knew she'd never met him before. Perhaps it was because underneath it all she felt the same pain of rejection coming from underneath Yusuke's cheerful smile and amber brown eyes. She took a risk and peered into his soul as well, finding it just as pain filled as Kurama's.

_Maybe I really am safe here, _she thought to herself as Yusuke led her down the hall towards his open bedroom. She turned back and spotted Kurama standing alone in the hallway, eyes trailing after them with a thoughtful and slightly pained look in those mournful depths. He appeared lost in his own world and Kagome found her soul aching to give this boy even an ounce of the comfort he'd shown her. She smiled faintly. Yes, she could trust him. She could trust them both. Suddenly feeling much lighter and a million times better, Kagome picked up the pace, surprising Yusuke when she darted into his room and began rooting through his closet, throwing shirts and pants all over the already messy room.

"Hey!" She heard him call out playfully and this time Kagome let out a joyous giggle. Finally, she was safe!

* * *

"So..." Kurama wondered, as he glanced between Yusuke and the empty plates of food lying so harmlessly on the kitchen table. For once Yusuke didn't look happy that he'd managed to scarf all that down. Said boy was now groaning and clutching at his stomach as he lay on the floor unable to move. Kagome sat across from both boys with a playful look in her twinkling blue eyes. Kurama inwardly wondered why she was so cheerful all of a sudden. Before she had seemed wilted, like that of a dying flower. The girl he saw now looked utterly content sitting and lounging in his and Yusuke's clothes. Her hair was slightly wet thanks to a shower that had her smelling positively divine. Now that the rain and other scents weren't obscuring his nose, Kurama was able to make out the smell of peaches and cream, her natural scent. And now, here she was positively beaming. He wondered what had happened since this morning to cause that extra special glow in her eyes.

Yusuke groaned again. "So, what?" he grumbled.

Kurama sighed at his pathetic roommate, lifting an eyebrow in false impatience.

Yusuke sighed and sat up. "Okay, okay. Let's see...Kagome's bacon totally blew yours out of the water, I'm sorry to say. And Kagome, Kurama's waffles are still the best. Both of your eggs were superb, I don't even know who the winner was in that one. Let's call that one a draw. Um, Kagome's muffins were exactly right, especially since she added those chocolate chips," Yusuke's eyes lit with delight before he collapsed to the floor again. "And last but not least, Kurama's toast was nicely toasted, as Kagome burned hers."

"I so did not," Kagome denied, though amusement was clear in her eyes.

"So," Kurama blinked. "It's a tie?"

"I'd say so," Yusuke grumbled. "I swear if I never see another damn muffin again, I'll die a happy man." _Again, _he thought amusingly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that, Yusuke," Kagome sniffed playfully. "But if it is a tie I guess we _both _should get a question, right?"

Kurama looked thoughtful and then nodded. "Seems okay to me; after all Yusuke was correct, your muffins sure wiped the floor with mine." He chuckled while Kagome blushed prettily and ran a nervous hand through her damp hair.

"So who's going first?" Yusuke mumbled, eyes closed. "And please continue before I hurl. I'm sure Kagome is anxious to get home to where ever it is she lives, but I doubt she wants to stick around and see what comes out of my mouth. I guarantee it won't look anything like how it went in."

"Yusuke!" Kurama admonished, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Both demons were stunned to see Kagome break into laughter which soon spread all across the room. Both froze in awe as the young woman's eyes lit with such happiness and amusement. Her whole face was flushed while her eyes twinkled bewitchingly. She looked so different from the girl of a few hours ago. Here she was with her dark blue eyes and gentle laughter and her aura had lightened considerably, taking away much of the darkness that had threatened to consume her.

Noticing the two men had stopped their laughing, Kagome glanced around curiously, wondering what they were staring at. "What!" She finally huffed.

Kurama snapped out of his daze first. "It's nothing," he answered glancing at Yusuke. "Anyway, why don't we let the lady go first?"

Yusuke agreed.

"Hm," Kagome looked thoughtful. _Ah, I know. _"Hey, Kurama what kind of demon are you?"

Yusuke and Kurama drew in a breath quickly, as Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "How do you know about that?"

Kagome looked a bit confused. "Is it like a secret or something?" Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Kurama smiled gently while cuffing Yusuke on the back of the head. The spirit detective lost his defensive stance and rubbed the back of his head, though he was still suspicious of Kagome. "Let's just say that not many people are very accepting of demons," Kurama trailed off as he thought about his mother's reaction to his news. Shiori had gone very quiet, almost deathly so, and then she'd called him a monster, telling him that he wasn't her son, and that he needed to leave. She'd sent him packing with just the clothes on his back and a few hundred dollars and closed the door behind him. He hadn't seen her since. Or should he say, she hadn't seen him.

And here a very pretty woman had simply come out and asked while managing to see him as if he were perfectly normal. Wasn't she frightened of him? Didn't she see that's all he was; a monster?

Kagome had noticed Kurama's aura swell with depression and wondered why he looked so...scared and defeated. What was he so afraid of? He knew she was a miko. Maybe he feared she was going to purify him. "Did-did I say something wrong?" She asked of Yusuke who had sat up in concern of his depressed friend.

Yusuke sighed as he watched the concern wash over the young woman's face. He knew Kurama hadn't told many people about what happened with his mother and that he was afraid of how people would react to him. That's the reason Kurama was so alone all the time. He feared rejection and repulsion amongst other things. Weird that such a strong and powerful demon could carry such fears. Yusuke sighed once again and beckoned Kagome closer, whispering in her ear about Kurama's situation. He didn't say much, just basically stated that something very bad happened between the kitsune and his mother and Kurama was still recovering.

He was surprised when he saw understanding flash across her face as she drew away from him to cross over to Kurama. But if there was anything Kagome understood it was fear of rejection, the fear of being alone for the rest of her life. So she could understand why Kurama could feel that way. And, though Yusuke hadn't told her the specifics, Kagome understood his pain.

Kagome moved over to where Kurama sat leaned against a wall, muttering under his breath every few seconds. He didn't notice when she climbed into his lap and sat facing him, cupping his cheeks in her soft fingers. He did however notice when she brushed away the single tear that began to fall from his right eye. When he looked up all he could see was blue and black. Her slightly wet hair lay draped around both their faces as she leaned closer to him, staring directly into his eyes. "Kurama, listen to me," she started softly and Kurama couldn't turn away from her if he tried. "I'm not frightened of you. I never will be. I felt your energy last night as you approached me and I knew instantly what you were. I could have fled whenever I wanted to and yet I stayed and allowed you to approach me. And when I felt you this morning do you know what I felt? Demon blood or not, you are no different than I am. You feel pain just like I do, you breathe just like I do, and you feel just like I do. Don't doubt yourself any longer. If people cannot accept you for who and what you are, then they never deserved to know you, the real you, in the first place."

Kagome's declaration stunned Kurama so much that he couldn't speak, could only stare directly into her solemn face. He'd never had anyone, save Yusuke, comfort him in such a way. And Yusuke could only do so much since he was dealing with his own inner pain; and to have someone who, up until last night was a complete stranger, tell him he wasn't alone, well it gave him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in many years.

He really didn't know hot to express what he was feeling with words, so he simply smiled faintly and returned the embrace. He was surprised when she returned the hug, only to turn around and plop down in his lap. Kurama couldn't help but love the way she fit in his arms, like she belonged. He found himself tugging her back into him as he allowed her to rest against his chest.

Yusuke didn't quite know what to make of all this. He hadn't seen Kurama act so alive in a long time. Over the past few years he'd gotten used to the silence surrounding his beautiful red-headed friend. Kurama never was talkative to being with, but since his depression hit, Kurama had been like the walking dead, only living because he still existed. And now here he was rescuing beautiful women in parks and bringing them home, only to have said woman begin opening up the portion of his heart he'd kept hidden away for so long. Yusuke didn't know why he felt slightly saddened. Here was his best friend getting comfort. He should be grateful that someone could provide that extra special feeling, the one that makes you feel ready for anything, how Keiko used to make him feel (Yucky, Keiko!). What would happen if Kurama fell in love with this girl and they moved away from him? Then he'd be alone again, just like he'd been growing up. Would Kurama forget all about him? Would he leave and never look back?

"Are you all right, Yusuke?" he heard Kagome ask when she spotted Yusuke's look of dread quickly spreading across his face.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," he stammered rubbing his head sheepishly, a bit angry at himself for getting too sentimental. This was all too much. Yusuke noticed Kurama observing him with those eyes, the ones that seemed to look past all his defenses to see exactly what he was inside. It made him feel vulnerable and exposed when his friend did that.

"Anyway I'm a silver kitsune," Kurama answered her previous question.

"Silver kitsune?" Kagome murmured, trying to picture what he looked like. "What's that?"

"Ah, ah," he admonished her, mischievousness present in his voice. "It's my turn now."

"Be sure to make it a good one, Kurama," Yusuke chuckled.

Kurama was silent while he tried to think of what to ask her. Of course he had a million questions he wanted to ask her but something told him she still wasn't comfortable spilling all her deep secrets. "Okay, Kagome, what's your favorite color?"

Kagome gave a silent prayer of relief and answered him, simply stating her favorite color was the moon. Interestingly enough, Kurama's eyes softened as he heard her whispered response and Yusuke smiled a true smile, both thinking that Kagome was correct, that nothing compares to the beauty of the moon. She was glad Kurama asked such a simple question. She just didn't feel like talking about her past just yet. But given time, she was sure she would learn to trust Kurama and even Yusuke...if she ever saw them again after this day. She didn't know why but the thought that she might never see these two again had her little heart beating so rapidly, she thought it would burst right through her chest. Who were these two, to make her feel such things? Why did she feel such a connection to them both? And most importantly, when was she going to forget about her past long enough to accept the possibility of having a future?

* * *

And that's it! That's all I could come up with. It's not the best chapter, but I think it lightened things a bit. As for what happens next, I couldn't tell ya'. Obviously Kagome has to go home at some point...and there's obviously something Yusuke and Kagome recognize about each other. To find out what that is, I guess you'll just have to keep on reading.

Ja ne.

Kura


	5. Save My Sanity

Yeah, I know it took me forever but never fear because it's finally here! Several people have been asking for updates on this particular story, so I thought I'd sit down and right. And this is what I came up with. Hoep you all enjoy. I'll write more at the bottom to try and explain what's going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH/INU at all

* * *

Save My Sanity

Soothing the Soul

Chapter 4

"_Hm, I wonder where Inuyasha and Sango are?" Kagome murmured as her baby blue eyes stared into a blazing inferno, a small kitsune curled up and fast asleep on her lap. His little body trembled with the chill in the air and Kagome absently pulled him closer to her stomach for heat and comfort. Across from her a monk in purple robes lay propped up against a tree, a small but peaceful smile on his boyish face as he too was immersed in the realm of dreams. His glistening golden staff sat harmlessly by his side, the jewels it held swaying with the breeze and twinkling in the light of the moon. Kagome sighed inwardly wished she could sleep as well, but knowing that until Sango and Inuyasha came back from where ever they were, she had to be the responsible one and protect the campsite from any approaching enemies...especially when they might be attracted to her diminutive collection of jewel shards._

"_Oh, well might as well get some meditation done. At least I'll be semi-aware if something should come up_," _she thought, closing her eyes and getting lost in the dancing flames. Almost instantly, a blue aura began surrounding her body, seducing her soul and making her feel as if she were home. She didn't know why but whenever she was using her powers she felt more at peace with herself than at any other time. It was the only chance she got to be able to calm herself and to cleanse her spirit. Often times, it's what also helped control her temper when a certain hanyou decided to be a pain in the ass. _

_Kagome smiled, allowing her mind to completely lose itself in her memories, as a certain hanyou always seemed to be on her mind. Even after all these years, her feelings for him hadn't changed. She could admit to still feeling the fires of love, except now that she was old enough to understand that love, she had decided to forego her feelings in lieu of a certain priestess by the name of Kikyo. For it was Kikyo who held Inuyasha's heart, not Kagome. And whatever feelings he thought he held for her, well she was pretty sure they were based upon the belief that there was still a portion of Kikyo within her. And this was something Kagome only recently began to understand, seeing as she was in love with Inuyasha herself. The way she figured, you never forget your first love which is why Inuyasha was unable to forget Kikyo. The only difference was, Kagome was a lot stronger than Inuyasha and willing to let him go even if it meant giving up the first person she ever fell in love with. She wasn't naive enough to believe she would ever have Inuyasha for herself since a.) he was unable to let go of his own past in the fear that no one else would ever love him and b.) she would never be able to stay her after the completion of the jewel. Eventually she would have to move on and there was no way Inuyasha would be able to live in her time. The thought was sad, but Kagome was nothing if not a determined woman. She would live on long after she finished with the past, especially since she would be able to remember every one of the special friends she met. In a way, she and Inuyasha were so similar...and yet they were so different. She only wished that Kikyo would realize the same thing and forget the past as well, so that she could die in peace. There really was no sense in living on if the only thing you lived for was death. As she often heard Kikyo mumbling, "death is life, life is death. Good is evil, while evil is good."_ _Kagome wondered if the dead priestess actually believed what she was saying since she didn't appear to live at all by those rules. "Oh, Inuyasha, I do wish you the best. And I hope that you are able to remember the Kikyo you once knew, instead of the monster that lives inside her body, the monster she hates that she's become."_

_Kagome was so deep in her meditation that she almost didn't feel the faint stirring in the bottom of her stomach, a calling which she recognized instinctively as a jewel shard. Her eyes flew open and her body clenched as she found herself looking into the serious eyes of Miroku. Obviously he had felt the demonic aura that was wrapped around the jewel shard. "Kagome?" Shippo trembled in fear now as he too was awoken by the strong demonic aura. "Is it a demon?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and it's heading this way." She and Miroku exchanged nervous glances, while the monk fingered the beads on his glove. "Miroku, where are Inuyasha and Sango? This demon carries at least two jewel shards and I don't know about you, but I think we're going to need their help."_

"_Well they said they were going to the next village over...to help with a demon who plagued them. From what I heard the mission sounded rather easy, a simple slaying no doubt. So they should have been back hours ago. I wonder if they fell into more trouble than they thought," Miroku mused, eyes still staring into the foliage ahead, keeping a close watch on the approaching aura. And that's when he looked at her...a grim, blank look which made her body shake with confusion. Why was he suddenly looking at her with something akin to...pity? Was he afraid she couldn't handle the demon? No, that couldn't be it. Although she wasn't as strong as say Midoriko or Kikyo, she could definitely hold her own in a fight nowadays. So why was he looking at her like that? Was he merely afraid for their companions? Kagome was just opening her mouth to ask him when she was rudely interrupted._

"_It comes!" Miroku shouted, holding out his staff, moving to Kagome's side instantly, while the miko stood and told Kilala to take Shippo some place safe._

"_But Kagome," Shippo protested, wishing to stay and keep his mother safe, but she only patted his head one last time._

"_Go on now, Shippo, I'll be fine. Miroku's here and I'm sure the others are on their way as we speak." Kagome tried to appear as if she believed what she was saying and was relieved when her son let it go. Shippo nodded wordlessly and climbed aboard the now giant feline. "Stay safe, Kilala, and please take good care of Shippo," she called to them. Kilala roared and took off, flames shooting out from around her feet as she flew upward and disappeared with her precious son._

_Almost instantly, the demon sprang and Miroku jumped into actions, swinging his staff and trying to purify the creature. _

"_Jewel shards, give me your jewel shards," the demon drooled while Kagome shivered in disgust. The demon was apparently a large bore demon, his eyes as red as the setting sun. The two jewel shards he had were glittering in his forehead and Kagome backed up as it ran towards her, spraying spit and mud everywhere, some of it landing on her as she dodged and rolled on the ground to miss the massive claws. _

"_Ack," Kagome sneezed, rubbing her eyes frantically and trying to see again through the caked mud in her now dirty hair. She sat up and sneezed again, staring through one eye while Miroku took on the demon again, this time pulling out his ofudas and trying to seal the demon. The spells landed on the demon's skin, but because of the jewel shards the demon didn't appear to be phased in anyway...unless you count getting angrier. Poor Miroku didn't even know what hit him before he was thrown several yards away, landing with a sickening crunch against a tree._

"_Jewel shards, you have them, priestess. I must have the jewel shards!"_

_The demon charged her again and this time she was ready, body in position as she fired her first arrow. It was hard with only one eye able to see, but Kagome had gotten much better with her aim in the recent years...at least she hoped she had. "Hit the mark...Yes!" Half of the demon's head exploded and one of the shards managed to pop free, landing harmlessly in the grass where it glowed a purplish/black color. "Only one?" Kagome groaned, darting forward and grabbing the shard before the monster could recover. If she thought the monster was ugly before, then this made his earlier appearance look like a princess. The demon's head was half hanging on his body, one of his eyes and three-fourths of his skull remaining ripped apart. His lower torso was twisted and mangled and how he managed to move so quickly looking like that, Kagome would never know. On minute, the demon was struggling to his feet and the next, she found herself taking the same flight as Miroku, landing in the dirt some yards away and biting down harshly on her lip. Tasting the iron now flowing from a small cut, Kagome figured she'd had a bit more luck than Miroku. At least she hadn't been unfortunate enough to crash into a tree. The ground was hard enough. She knew Miroku would have a first class migraine the next morning...if he woke up by then. Kagome groaned and just barely managed to lift her head, unable to do much else as the monster came bearing down at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that someone would find her body and tell her mother what happened. "Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome!"

* * *

_

"Kagome? Kagome!"

Kagome sat bolt right up on the bed, sweat dripping down the side of her flushed face and her body heaving from the apparent nightmare. Her head shook and her body trembled as she glanced around the room for any sign of the bore about to kill her. Her eyes were wide with terror and when it finally registered where she was and who she was with, her body seemed to collapse in on itself as she slumped against the bed and closed her eyes. It almost looked as if she were about to fall back into sleep. Once she was calm again and had her powers under control, she opened her eyes and noted several key facts that she had failed to notice before. For one, she wasn't alone. And two, Yusuke and Kurama were propped up over her, Yusuke's brown eyes peering at her from over Kurama's shoulder. Both of them were staring at her as if she had lost her mind, confusion evident between the two boys. Kurama's hair looked like it'd gone through a weed whacker and Yusuke's eyes were wide with confusion and awe. Why did they look so strange? And why were they looking at her that way?

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, surprised to see them so close and in the state that they were. Had they heard her screaming? Of course they would, they were demons of a sort. So what were they doing here? It wasn't like something was really attacking her. They surely would have been able to tell that much seeing how strong they felt to her senses. Were they...comforting her? She dimly remembered Kurama doing it the morning before and wondered why. No one had ever tried to comfort her after one of her nightmares. Most just figured they meant nothing and left her alone. After all, she did have them quite frequently, especially when she was a child. She'd never told anyone this before, but ever since she was little, she'd dreamed of shadows, dark figures that would come after her in the dead of night. She never saw their faces and never bothered to ask who they were, mostly because she was always running from them in the first place. Her dreams only got worse after falling into the well. She would dream of Kikyo or Naraku or even Inuyasha or of events that had already happened. She'd even had dreams about an event before it happened...something like precognition she supposed. Keade had informed her that some priestess's naturally had that ability and it was probably one of her powers too.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Yusuke was the first to speak, noticing that the pretty girl was just staring out the window as if she were just remembering something. He was taken aback when she smiled at him, turning away from the window and gazing at him warmly. He looked at her strangely, wondering if she didn't remember what had occurred before. She'd damn near burned his hair off with the amount of energy she expelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all," she told him. "Why?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Kurama asked. "Do you remember anything?"

Kagome flinched. Of course she remembered. This was one of the events that occurred right before she found out about Inuyasha and Sango. In fact this particular fight had occurred only hours before the inevitable confrontation. Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't remember. I just remember feeling scared, that's all."

Kurama had a feeling she wasn't telling them something, especially when she lowered her soot-colored lashes and refused to meet his eyes directly. His own moss green eyes narrowed suspiciously, his kitsune nature practically screaming at him to question her further. But his earlier resolve won out and he relaxed, knowing she would never trust them if he tried to force the answers out of her. So instead, he pulled her gently into his arms and hugged her, telling her through body language alone that he would be there to care for her no matter what.

Kagome's eyes widened as Kurama pulled her into his arms, as if sheltering her from the outside world. For a moment her body remained stiff, until she registered what was happening and practically melted into his arms, getting lost in the brief contact and the ambrosia of his sweet scent.

"Er?" Yusuke was a little embarrassed, wondering if perhaps he should leave now. He had awoken earlier that morning, having the time to run a few miles and to put on some coffee before he'd heard the first whimpers. His head had shot up and he'd raced into Kurama's room only to find Kagome thrashing on the bed, obviously lost in the midst of a horrid nightmare. Kurama had apparently been trying to soothe her but had been thrown off the bed and onto the floor, the kitsune now picking himself up and brushing the mop of hair off his face. His hair was wet and streaming down his face and he'd probably just stepped out of the shower, Yusuke guessed.

(This next part is slightly a flashback and slightly not, seeing as it happened only moments before. I usually divide these king of things, but think of this as a scene within a scene and Yusuke is just thinking about it, okay?)

_The kitsune looked a bit dizzy before he seemed to recognize someone else was in the room. His eyes had shot to Yusuke's before both boys heard the whimpering again. Immediately, both had sprang onto the bed, holding the girl's wrists gently, but with enough force that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. And that's when it happened! The powers surrounding her little body had suddenly exploded, slamming Kurama and himself against the wall and damn near knocking them out._

_Upon the bed, Kagome's power seemed to wilt in on itself now that it could feel no threat to her person and her body lay sprawled out on the bed, looking as harmless as a kitten._

_"So...she really is a priestess," Kurama coughed, getting to his knees and grimacing at the small scratches and holes in the wall. Their landlord was going to kill them when he saw the damages. The kitsune awkwardly climbed to his feet, hair danging raggedly over his shoulders like spun silk, though now it looked as if a vacuum had tried to suck his hair._

_"A what?" panted Yusuke, who sat up and rolled his head upon his shoulders, shaking out the sudden kinks. "Man, she really packs a punch. I'd hate to see what happens when she's angry instead of afraid." Yusuke frowned and growled at Kurama, before realizing something. "Hey, your hair is turning silver."_

_"Hm," Kurama commented, lifting a dainty, slightly clawed finger and tracing the fine strands. "It seems the force of Kagome's powers has awakened my other half. He is...anxious to come out and meet her."_

_Yusuke blinked. It wasn't often Yoko chose to make his presence known, especially when it normally took a lot of energy to do so. Of course he'd seen Yoko in action before and even sparred with him a few times, but each time the silver kitsune had had a limited time for his freedom._

_"So did you conveniently forget to tell me that your new girl friend was a miko? Or were you going to wait until we were both frying in hell?" Yusuke demanded, stalking closer to the bed and peering down at the woman who so recently sent his ass tumbling. The toushin had to admit the girl was strong and the demon inside of him was fighting to break out and fight the girl, if only to do battle against a worthy foe. But he forced the raging down as Kurama stepped to his side, all traces of silver leaving him as Yoko's presence settled back into sleep. Yoko had been curious, aching to see what beauty had caused his temporary freedom, but Kurama's aura had comforted him, lulling the anxious fox back into his cocoon. But Kurama knew better than to think he was off the hook. Given a few days rest and he knew Yoko would come back stronger and with a vengeance this time._

_"Yes, I admit I knew she was a miko, Yusuke, but I didn't expect her to be so strong. Most shrine maidens nowadays don't even have powers such as these...and the ones that do are only able to tell if a demon is about." Kurama reached down and gently traced the girl's angelic face and ached to know what secrets this girl carried. He licked his lips, wondering how someone who looked as young and as innocent as her had gotten mixed up in demon affairs. She was too pure and too beautiful to know such evil and danger. But then again, if she was involved with demons, that would explain how she'd gotten the many scars on her soul, the ones that told him she had been betrayed more times than he wanted to know about. Demons were cruel by nature and most of them cared only for themselves. Even he had been like that...once. But he had changed, realizing there were more important things out there than just oneself. Dying and coming back as a human will do that for you. And it was apparent that whoever had hurt Kagome, hadn't figured that out yet._

_"How do you think she got that powerful in the first place?" Yusuke pondered, sitting down on a stool by the bed and watching silently as his friend stroked through the raven locks of the sleeping priestess. "You don't think she works for Koenma, do you? Or perhaps even Enma?"_

_Kurama looked down, studying the girl's aura, searching for any malicious intent. Almost all of the spirits that worked for Enma held some kind of hate for demons. But for some reason, he just couldn't see Kagome working for such a biased group of spirits. Smiling when he didn't find any prejudice of any kind, he turned to Yusuke. "I don't know where she was trained or how she managed to do it, but she certainly doesn't work for Enma. There is no hate in her soul, her aura is clean. And despite the smudges here and there, she does not hate anyone...even those that hurt her the most. I will say this, though," he whispered. "I've never felt such power before. It's almost...ancient, as if she was trained specifically to fight demons the old way. It feels almost like Sensui, but not."_

_"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked curiously, remembering the awesome overwhelming feeling of Sensui's aura as it completely cancelled out his own powers...at least before he'd died again and come back as a stronger being._

_"Well," Kurama sat back and pondered this for a minute. "Sensui's power and Kagome's power are alike in the sense that their power draws directly from their soul. Sensui found it by extreme training. Kagome is a miko and therefore had the power naturally. Energy such as mine and yours comes from our spirits, or in my case, my demon energy, allowing us to call on it whenever we need to. But no matter how similar they are, your spirit can never be stronger than your soul and beings such as mikos are taught only to draw power from their soul."_

_"So how does that make a miko different than from what Sensui was?"_

_"Well, the difference in Kagome and Sensui is that Sensui's soul was dark, allowing him to pull all of that dark energy from his soul and use it anyway he wanted. You see, Yusuke, it doesn't matter if the soul is filled with pure darkness or pure light, that purity is what gives it strength. Kagome's soul, however, is pure light. And the type of power she exudes is used to do good things; to protect others, to heal and to guide...even if that means slaying demons to protect those who need to be protected."_

And of course this is the moment that Kagome awakens to find two demons slumped over her. Currently she is wrapped up in Kurama's arms, his brilliant red hair floating all around her shoulders, intermixing with her own inky black strands and effectively soaking her when she realized his hair was dripping wet...as if he'd just taken a shower. Kagome hissed and drew back, blushing hotly when she discovered the beautiful kitsune wearing nothing but an old pair of boxers. His chest was bare and his skin was a beautiful shade of cream, his long red locks seeming to stand out against the purity of his the color. His green eyes gleamed with curiosity, wondering why she drew back in such a way until it registered what he was doing. And so the blushing commenced until Kurama, too, was looking quite like a tomato swallowed him up.

Yusuke couldn't help it. The girl just looked too funny when she realized what she was doing. Kurama's expression was even funnier, Yusuke having never seen his friend in this state of embarrassment before. Kurama and Kagome grimaced as they heard the bellowing laughter, both shooting their own version of a death glare at the convulsing toushin. Of course this did nothing to make him stop since Yusuke was the king of ignoring such looks (just think of how many times he's touched Hiei and ignored the murderous glare that appears every time he does it) and succeeded in only making him laugh harder when they realized this fact.

And so they did the only thing necessary at a time like this. Yes, my dears, Yusuke got himself a face full of pillow.

* * *

Kagome was shivering, though her body didn't appear to be cold. Her eyes were staring blankly up an incredibly long flight of stairs...stairs she had traveled up many times over the years and yet for some strange reason she found herself unable to make that first step.

"Kagome?" Kurama placed a hand on her lower back, using his other to turn her into his body and lift her chin. Her blue orbs collided with his green ones. "You don't have to do this, you know? If it's too hard or too painful you can come back with me and Yusuke for a couple days if you wish to."

"Yeah, we'd be glad to have you," Yusuke smirked from Kurama's side. "It'd be nice having another woman around, especially if you do cooking and cleaning like our fair Kurama."

He ducked when Kurama growled and half heartedly tried to hit the snickering toushin. Kagome giggled to herself as she watched Kurama playfully grab his friend in a headlock, Yusuke's arms coming up to wrap around the red head's back, struggling to get free. It was obvious Kurama and Yusuke had a strong bond, no matter how much they teased each other. It was a bond Kagome thought she had with the others, a bond formed through comradery and self-sacrifice. There was no telling how many times she'd had to step in and save one of her friends' lives and would do so again willingly if it meant they lived. Even now she would give her life for Sango or Inuyasha, it just wasn't in her nature to let others come to harm when she could protect them. No matter how angry or sad she was at their deceit, she would never let them die if there was a chance she could save them.

Putting on a determined face, Kagome began making the long haul up the stairs, knowing that Kurama and Yusuke would catch up when they noticed her gone. Sure enough, the brown haired boy landed beside her, surprising her when he swept her off her feet and carried her on as if she were a mere princess.

"Yusuke, I can walk, you know?" she protested, crossing her arms in front of her chest, yet secretly enjoying letting him carry her. It didn't matter if she had no attraction to the boy, and she really didn't, it just felt good that someone was comfortable enough to touch her. Inuyasha hardly touched her, not one for physical contact anyway. Miroku had hugged her...but only so he could grope her afterwards. He had never done it in a comforting way. Even Sango wasn't much for hugging, having grown up in a world where you were supposed to be tough. Only Shippo would allow her to hold him and stroke him whenever she wanted. But he was a kit and he loved affection so he never complained.

"Yes, but how can I rescue the lady and not carry her home to her castle?" Yusuke mocked, raising his nose snootily in the air. "Haven't you seen the dragon chasing us yet?" Yusuke pointed at a half amused/half jealous Kurama, who indeed looked like a dragon at this moment.

Kagome winked at Yusuke before calling down to Kurama. "What do you say to that, dragon? Are you going to let a prince steal me away from you? After all, you were the one who stole me first. Are you just going to let some stuck up prince carry me off before you can have your way with me?"

The grin he shot her almost caused her blood to freeze in her veins. It was so dark and deep and full of promise. It was one she would not have suspected from the gentlemanly Kurama. It was, however, one she had seen many times on Miroku...and even on several kitsunes she'd had the displeasure of meeting in the past. Her mind twisted with the ideas, wondering if perhaps this was the side of Kurama that was purely kitsune. She shivered, wondering if she would ever see him in his true form, trying to picture Kurama with silver hair and pondering if he had ears as well...and maybe a tail like Shippo. Kagome was having so much fun fantasizing about fuzzy ears and tails that she didn't even realize Kurama had swiped her from Yusuke, running up the steps and calling taunts back towards the growling toushin.

"Ah, so I've stolen you yet again, fair princess," Kurama growled at her, face coming dangerously close to her neck. He took a deep breath as if memorizing her scent. "The question is what to do with you now. Should I savor you slowly, eating away at you until you come apart in my arms." The double meaning was not lost on Kagome and it sent her head into a tailspin. Kagome moaned softly in his arms and Kurama's sharp nose picked up the slightly spicy spike in her scent. He had aroused her. Realizing that he wanted to do it again, Kurama didn't even think about what he was doing before he trailed his nose along her neck, kissing the soft curve of her shoulder. He was only dimly aware of her arms pulling him tighter against her and the slight tremble in her body as she leaned into his touch and allowed him to explore further, his mouth sucking gently at the supple skin he uncovered. He almost groaned in despair when Yusuke caught up with them, pulling away from Kagome and adjusting the shirt she had borrowed from him so the toushin would be unable to see the slight red mark he had left.

Kagome glanced up at him through murky eyes and if Yusuke hadn't joined them right then, he probably would have kissed her senseless. The miko's eyes were heated with arousal and glowing with want. She wanted him. She hadn't pushed him away like his mother. His mother...all thoughts of Kagome and himself were dropped as her face swam into his mind. He pictured her the day he left, her body bent over and her face dripping wet as she held it within her hands. She couldn't even look at him. If his mother couldn't even look at him, was afraid of what he was, how could a miko, a priestess sworn to kill creatures such as himself, wish for the attention of someone so unworthy?

Kagome didn't know what happened. One minute Kurama looked as if he were going to kiss her, the next the red headed demon was as cold as ice, his eyes as flat as a frozen lake. He placed her on her feet, but continued to hold onto her tightly, as if wishing to anchor himself to his sanity. Kagome didn't want to pry so she searched his aura, finding the darkness coming back with a vengeance. He was in pain and she wanted to hurt the one who had hurt him, the one who had made him feel so dirty and ashamed. She could feel all his emotions; his joy at having someone else accept him, his fear that no one else would or that people were just fooling him in some way. "Kurama, it's okay," Kagome whispered, bringing his head down and allowing him to grieve. He had comforted her earlier and she would try her best to do it for him now.

She registered her son's energy as her made his way to her. She knew he would be worried about her and felt ashamed that she had left him in such a way. He came towards her at a full out run, but stopped short when he spotted the suddenly growling Yusuke, a distinct red beginning to form in his eyes from being startled so. He was already worried about Kurama and was able enough to realize when the fox couldn't protect himself. And so his demon side got the best of him, wanting to protect the only person who had shown him full loyalty. But Kagome put a stop to his transformation, laying a gentle hand upon his arm, calming him down instantly, all while continuing to hold the emotionless Kurama slumped in her arms. When she was sure Yusuke was calm enough not to attack her son, she turned towards him and gave the small kit a comforting smile. "It's okay, Shippo, you can come closer now," she whispered to him. "This is Yusuke and Kurama. They won't hurt you, I promise. But you have to move slowly. Yusuke is very protective of Kurama and thought you were going to hurt him."

Shippo gulped and tiptoed around Yusuke before Kagome opened one of her arms to him. He gave a short cry of happiness and jumped into her arms, hugging her tight. He had been so worried.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned, smiling awkwardly at her mom. For a moment, Kagome was shocked at the state the older woman was in. There were bags under her eyes and it looked as if she hadn't slept in ages.

"Yes, momma, it's me," Kagome answered, softly. "I'm sorry for running off like I did, but something happened and I-."

"It's all right," Kun-loon replied soothingly. "Shippo informed me of what probably happened when he woke up. I figured you had gone out to grieve in peace and became worried when you never returned home. I'm just...glad you're safe, Kagome. Now as for these two..."

"They saved me, momma," Kagome reassured her, noting the suspicion in her mother's eyes. Her mother never did like her around strange boys. She didn't even like Hojo who was probably the nicest boy you'd ever find. Of course she had come to know Inuyasha fairly well over the years and treated him as an honored guest each time he stayed with her. "This one is Kurama. I'm sure he would answer you if he could, but right now he's lost in his memories and I fear he is unable to meet you properly." Kun-loon gave a tight nod before her eyes settled on a confused Yusuke.

"And this is-."

"Yusuke!"

* * *

Wahahahhaaahahahah! And that's where it ends people! Whew that was long. And now my back hurts. I've been sitting here writing this thing for hours but at least I actually got something this time. I hope you are able to understand what is occurring so far. All three people are healing, even though it's only been like two days. I will not say this again. No, Yusuke is **NOT** going to be with Kagome. This is strictly a Kurama/Kagome and you'll be finding out some very interesting facts about Yusuke and Kagome in the next chapter. I hope to make it very original...and no he is not Inuyasha's reincarnation. That would just be stupid. Let's see what else? I will be adding more flashbacks as Kagome remembers what happaned the day she found Sango and Inuyasha. I will probably be adding a Kurama flashback and a Yusuke one in the coming chapters just to make things more interesting...not to mention angsty. Also, as you can see, Kurama and Kagome are beginning to feel the first stirrings of lust. Yes, I said lust. Love is sure to follow, but right now they are only attracted to each other. Besiders there are other obstacles to over come before they profess any type of feelings for each other. The plot is about to be revealed to you in the next chapter, starting Kagome on a new journey with her new friends. What that journey is, I cannot say...no really I can't! Anyway, if you have any other questions, you can contact me on here or by my livejournal. Most of you haven't bothered to check it out and if you did, you haven't commented. I have no idea when this will be updates since I'm currently going through all my stories and attempting to update them one by one. This is the fifth update, well fourth technically since one of the updates was a new one-shot, but you get the point right? For now, just hang tight and review and I'll try to get back to you soon!

Ja ne

Kura


End file.
